everglowfandomcom-20200213-history
HUSH (Song)
Not to be confused with H : U : S : H, the second single album by EVERGLOW. HUSH is the first song from EVERGLOW's single album by the same name. Lyrics Hangul= It's messed up 신이 만든 heavenly star 하얀 눈과 멋진 온도 빛 It just hurts 조그마한 상처 모여 되돌리긴 벌써 늦었나 아주 먼 곳 숨겨진 판도라와 비밀 열쇠 오로라 색 푸른빛 너와 나의 서약 안엔 HUSH 빨간 장미꽃 커져 쉿 괴물은 미물이 돼 어른들은 또 빠른 답 원해 조용하게 이 숨결을 느껴 HUSH 아름답게 빛이나 쉿 버티는 꿈들처럼 어른들은 또 빠른 답 원해 귀 기울여 Again for the rest of our lives It's not bad 암흑 속을 지나 날아 매일 상상했던 twinkle star It's not bad 너를 만날 생각에 난 아픔조차 못 느껴졌어 아주 먼 곳 숨겨진 판도라와 비밀 열쇠 오로라 색 푸른빛 너와 나의 서약 안엔 HUSH 빨간 장미꽃 커져 쉿 괴물은 미물이 돼 어른들은 또 빠른 답 원해 조용하게 이 숨결을 느껴 HUSH 아름답게 빛이 나 쉿 버티는 꿈들처럼 어른들은 또 빠른 답 원해 귀 기울여 Again for the rest of our lives HUSH 우리 시계는 커져 쉿 초침은 느리게 돼 어른들은 또 빠른 답 원해 조용하게 이 바람을 느껴 HUSH 함께 이름 붙여준 쉿 저 하늘 별들처럼 우리들은 또 다른 답 원해 귀 기울여 Again for the rest of our lives |-| Romanization= It's messed up Sini mandeun heavenly star Hayan nungwa meosjin ondo bit It just hurts sangcheo moyeo Doedolligin beolsseo meon got sumgyeojin Pandorawa bimil yeolsoe saek pureunbich Neowa naui seoyak anen HUSH Ppalgan jangmikkot keojyeo Swit goemureun mimuri dwae Eoreundeureun tto ppareun dap wonhae Joyonghage I sumgyeoreul neukkyeo HUSH Areumdapge bichina Swit beotineun kkumdeulcheoreom Eoreundeureun tto ppareun dap wonhae Gwi giuryeo Again for the rest of our lives It's not bad Amheuk sogeul jina nara Maeil sangsanghaessdeon twinkle star It's not bad Neoreul mannal saenggage nan Apeumjocha mot neukkyeojyeosseo meon got sumgyeojin Pandorawa bimil yeolsoe saek pureunbich Neowa naui seoyak anen HUSH Ppalgan jangmikkot keojyeo Swit goemureun mimuri dwae Eoreundeureun tto ppareun dap wonhae Joyonghage I sumgyeoreul neukkyeo HUSH Areumdapge bichi na Swit beotineun kkumdeulcheoreom Eoreundeureun tto ppareun dap wonhae Gwi giuryeo Again for the rest of our lives HUSH Uri sigyeneun keojyeo Swit chochimeun neurige dwae Eoreundeureun tto ppareun dap wonhae Joyonghage I barameul neukkyeo HUSH Hamkke ireum butyeojun Swit jeo haneul byeoldeulcheoreom Urideureun tto dareun dap wonhae Gwi giuryeo Again for the rest of our lives |-| English= It’s messed up Heavenly star made by god White snow and cool temperature light It just hurts Small wounds gathered Is it too late to get it back? Hidden far away Pandora and the Secret Key Aurora blue In my vows with you HUSH Red rose growing (Shh) monsters become a good thing Adults want a quick answer Quietly feel this breath HUSH Beautifully shining Like (ssh) dreams Adults want a quick answer Listen Again for the rest of our lives It’s not bad Fly through the darkness Twinkle star I imagined everyday It’s not bad I'm thinking of meeting you I didn't even feel pain Hidden far away Pandora and the Secret Key Aurora blue In my vows with you HUSH Red rose growing (Shh) monsters become a good thing Adults want a quick answer Quietly feel this breath HUSH Beautifully shines Like (ssh) dreams Adults want a quick answer Listen Again for the rest of our lives (Again for the rest of our lives) (Again for the rest of our lives) HUSH Our watch gets bigger (Shh) second hand is slow Adults want a quick answer Quietly feel this wind HUSH I gave it a name (Shhh) like the stars in the sky We want another answer Listen Again for the rest of our lives Navigation Category:2019 Releases Category:HUSH Category:Side tracks Category:Discography